h20fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aquamarine
Overveiw Aquamarine is a Princess from Atlantis who meets the H2O: Just add water girls. Early Life Aquamarine was born in the capital city of Atlantis, Joka. She was the youngest child of Poseidon and his Queen Thalaasa. She had 2 older brother named Maji and Azul. Although she was the youngest she was born with a firce spirit. Her older brother Azul was first in line for the throne but her refused to crown. He wished to me a Scientist and wanted to better the lives of all Atlantians. So the crown passed to his brother Maji. He refused to crown because he wanted to be an exporer and expor Atlantis and try to help it. So Aquamarine became Crown Pricness and Heir to the Thone. On her naming day, she was given the name of Aquamarine and given a Life Crystal. Aquamarine grew up a happy child full of life and a very strong head. She inherted the White Hair of Atlantisns even though none in her family had it. She is loved by all and is called The Jewel of Atlanis because of her early blossoming bueaty. Her brother called her ''Kidogo mtoto'', little baby, since she is the baby of the family. for the first 1,000 years of Aquamarine’s life she is very happy. But soon dark times will follow. 'The Sinking of Atlantis' One night when Aquamarine was 2,000 years old alarms rang out in the towers. Her family woke with a start. She ran to her more and hid in her skirts. Poseidon talked to the men and found out that Atlantis was under attack. Humans were coming to try to take over Atlantis. He put his family in a safe area and went out with the guards to fight. They fought them but the humans had superior weapons. Better then Spears, Bows and Arrows etc. The humans made their way to the place where the royal family was hidden. Queen Thasaasa held her children closer to her. the humans burst in and she stood up angry. Using her magic she attacked them with her magic. She told the children to cover their eyes because she didn’t want them to see humans. After 5 minutes the humans shot the Queen in the arm and she fell down. She screamed and Poseidon heard her. He ran tord the palace and saw Queen Thasaasa on the floor with blood coming from her arm. He raised his Trident and was about to blast the human with it but he is shot in the back. He falls and tears stream down Aquamarine’s face. Then the wind picks up. Her eyes glow blue and the wind gets very strong. The humans grab onto the walls in vain but are pushed out of the city. She flies up and bonds with the Crystals of Atlantis. In a voice not her own she orders the humans out of the city. The crystals realized that the humans would keep coming back and back to try to capture Atlantis. They then release Aquamarine and talk to her father. He agrees and walks to the top of Atlantis. He then sticks his trident in the air and puts a shield over Atlantis and sinks it for the protection of Atlantis but mostly for Aquamarine. He thinks that sense she bonded with the Crystal she will be threatened by its power and threatens by the humans. So the Sank it and hopes of protecting her. He also bands any influence of the Surface world. When he sinks the Atlantis, Aquamarine was outside the city with her brothers and is almost swept away but her brother Azul saves her. Aftermath coming soon Coming to the Surface Aquamarine: Part of Your World Later in Life comming soon Appearance Aquamarine is a special girl and so she has several forms. In these forms she seems to change, not in big ways, just slightly. In her Atlantian form she is about 5 feet 9 inches tall from head to toe. She has waist length white hair with blue highlights. She doesn’t have her hair down a lot because as a Princess she has to have it up almost at all times. She has sea greenish blue eyes and tan skin. Her normal Princess clothes are a blue halter crop-top and a blue minni skirt with a white flap in the front that had the symbols of Atlantis on it in blue. She doesn’t wear sandals like most Atlantian’s but sometimes wears blue ones. In her mermaid form she doesn’t change a lot, just slightly. She gains a tail which gives her an extra foot ½ of length. Her tail is silver with blue Atlantian markings. She has a matching halter-top. When she is older he tail turns green/blue, her hair changes red and her skin pales. Her eyes do not change. When she is in her human form she looks just like her Atlantian form the only difference is that she’s shoulder by 3 inches and has her hair loose so it falls to her waist. She wears 2 normal humans outfits. The first one is a blue halter-top, a white minni skirt and white knee high sandals. The 2nd one is a blue open shoulder long sleeve shirt with white knee high jeans with white sandals. Her normal swimsuit is a dark blue halter bikini top, matching blue swim tankini shorts with light blue water drops on it. Her PJ’s is a blue tank top and matching bottoms. She has her hair in a high ponytail. When she uses her magic she magically changes to her Princess clothes and Atlantian markings form over her body in blue light. Her eyes glow a blue light and her hair is loose. Personalty coming soon Mermaid Powers comming soon Relationships Family coming soon Cleo coming soon Rikki coming soon Emma coming soon Orlando coming soon Category:female Category:mermaid Category:royalty Category:Atlantian Category:Characters